James Potter's Little Musing
by Rozen91
Summary: Mungkin kau akan mengunjungiku di dalam mimpi. Di waktu yang bisa saja terjadi itu, aku akan megerjapkan kedua mataku. Kau bangkit dari dudukmu dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa memandang punggungmu. Sebelum kau pergi terlalu jauh, apakah aku bisa memberikan salam perpisahan? Ah, Atropa Malfoy yang disayangi ayahku... aku selalu-


_Mas_ _i_ _h ingatkah kau tentang_ _kesenyapan malam dan bintang-bintang?_

 _Pertama-tama hanya ada derit dan anak tangga yang membawaku menuju tempat pertemuan itu._

 _Dan kau, seperti galaksi yang berputar, cahaya bintang yang menimpa rambut putihmu..._

 _kau sangat mempesona._

 _Aku akan berbohong_

 _jika berkata bahwa kau tidak cantik saat itu._

 _Dari dulu_

 _sejak dulu_

 _kau memang selalu memikat_

 _ah_

 _bagaimanakah caranya agar aku bisa meraihmu_

 _Atropa Malfoy?_

.

.

.

 **JAMES POTTER's LITTLE MUS** **ING**

Rozen91

 **Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

 **ATROPA MALFOY © Rozen91**

 **a/n:** hanya coretan-coretan gak jelas author tentang perasaan James,,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kenapa kau t_ _idak mau melihatku? Rasanya ingin berputus asa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa menarik perhatianmu. Kudengar kau sangat menyayangi adikmu. Apa aku harus berkata bahwa aku dan Scorpius Malfoy adalah teman dekat?_

 _Kau sangat memikat. Orang-orang melihatmu, namun kau tidak melihat ke arah siapapun. Rasanya ingin berkata bahwa kau adalah milik semua orang. Rasanya ingin berkata seharusnya kau menjadi milikku saja. Tapi, kau adalah Atropa Malfoy._

 _Dan kau milik semua orang._

 _Ah, haruskah aku mengatakan semua isi pikiranku. Bisakah satu gulungan perkamen menampung seluruh perasaan tidak menentu yang membuatku gila jika melihatmu?_

 _Atropa Malfoy yang disayangi ayahku,_

 _bisakah aku menggunakan satu alasan saja untuk bisa dekat denganmu?_

" _Kau sudah diperingatkan, kiddo_ _!" Uncle Ron memarahiku habis-habisan. "Jangan lagi mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu padanya!"_

 _Teddy memandangku kecewa. "Aku sudah sering menasehatimu, James."_

" _James," wajah masam Victoire menunjukkan ketegangannya sendiri, "kami sudah sering bilang untuk tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Apapun yang Atropa_ _lakukan, kau tidak berhak mengatainya pembohong."_

 _Aku memegang satu rahasiamu. Dasar pembohong._ _ **Liar**_ _. Kau pikir bisa menyembunyikan wajah aslimu dari mataku, huh? Jangan seperti itu, Atropa Malfoy. Kau sangat menarik. Dan aku semakin terpikat. Apakah aku bisa membuat satu alasan saja untuk dekat denganmu?_

 _Ah, kau sangat mempesona._

 _Lihatlah kemari._

 _Mata kelabu yang tidak memandang siapapun._

 _Lihatlah kemari._

 _Aku...mungkin aku sebenarnya mencintaimu._

 _Ini menyebalkan. Kau sangat menyebalkan. Aku tidak mengerti perasaanku sendiri. Tapi, yang pasti, aku hanya ingin memilikimu. Perasaan sinting ini menambahkan bumbu terakhir ke dalam masakan. Jika aku menyajikannya dengan menarik, apakah kau akan memotong sedikit dan menyicipinya?_

 _Kalau kau melakukannya,_

 _mungkin saja kita bisa menjadi sinting berdua._

 _Ahahaha!_

 _Tidak akan ada yang percaya jika aku berkata bahwa aku menyukaimu. Teman-temanku berkata, "hapus ekspresi tidak waras itu dari wajahmu." Aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah. Mungkin aku sangat tidak tulus saat mengatakannya. Bagaimana kau akan membedakan cinta anak kecil ini? Rerimbunan daun-daun hijau di atas pohon yang bergoyang. Angin membawaku untuk melihat ke arahmu. Aku ingin...menggenggam helaian-helaian berwarna putih itu di tanganku. Menyisirnya dengan jari-jariku. Menyentuh wajahmu. Aku ingin melihat diriku di matamu._

 _Tapi, Atropa Malfoy milik semua orang._

 _Karenanya, kau tidak melihat siapapun._

 _Kau berpikir bahwa kau tidak memihak._

 _Tapi, kau hanya menabur bibit duka. Seharusnya kau tidak seperti itu. Kau membuatku sedih._

 _Aku ingin melihat cahaya di matamu. Jangan pergi. Kenapa kau meninggalkan bola angkasa ini padaku. Terlalu rapuh. Bodoh. Aku tidak membutuhkannya._

 _Aku membutuhkanmu._

 _...walaupun aku tidak akan pernah mengatakannya._

 _Aku ingin mengulurkan tanganku kepadamu, dan kau tinggal menaruh tanganmu di atasnya._

 _Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil._

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

* * *

 _Selalu ingat apa yang tidak ingin kau lihat di mataku. Aku tahu kalau aku begitu transparan terhadapmu. Kau bisa melihat bahwa aku sebenarnya tidak menyembunyikan apa yang kurasakan. Kau dengan lantang mengabaikan perasaanku. Jikapun nantinya kau membahasnya, aku hanya bisa terbata-bata. Aku ingin tertawa seperti biasa. Menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang normal. Sangat sulit untuk memecahkan kecanggungan. Aku tidak terbiasa canggung. Aku ingin tertawa dan menegaskan isi hatiku._

 _Ah, kenapa jatuh cinta itu sangat rumit?_

 _Cinta anak kecil ini hanya menumbuhkan obsesi yang tidak sehat._

 _Seandainya saja aku bisa memilikimu..._

 _Kau seperti bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip di langit malam._

 _Kau seperti galaksi yang berputar..._

 _kenapa jadi seperti ini...aku selalu bertanya. Bola kaca pemberianmu berguling dari tanganku. Menggelinding di atas selimut yang menggembung._

 _Di suatu malam di menara astronomi_

 _aku teringat padamu._

 _Sedikit menolehkan wajah hingga aku bisa melihat bibirmu bergerak._

 _Berkata-kata._

 _Akan tetapi, aku terlalu terpana untuk bisa mendengarnya._

 _Cahaya bintang yang menimpa rambut perakmu..._

 _Ah, kau sangat mempesona._

 _Memori yang berwarna biru di dalam kegelapan. Tak tahan tapi aku ingin terus mengenangnya. Uluran tanganku yang tak mau kau terima, kini aku harus menjatuhkannya di sisi tubuhku. Di balik tirai yang digoyang angin musim gugur, aku berpikir bisa melihatmu suatu hari nanti. Di bawah sinar biru di dalam kegelapan malam. Kau bangkit dari dudukmu dan melangkah pergi._

 _Bisakah aku memberikan salam perpisahan sebelum langkahmu terlalu jauh?_

 _Aku ingin egois._

" _Jangan pergi."_

 _Aku ingin...kau mendengar sebuah rahasia._

 _Aku ingin tertawa agar kegugupan itu tidak membuatku salah tingkah._

 _Kau tahu,_

 _kau bahkan bisa menganggapnya sebagai lelucon._

 _Atropa Malfoy yang disayangi ayahku, asal kau tahu saja,_

 _sejak pertama kali melihatmu,_

" _...aku selalu menyukaimu."_

* * *

 _Apakah kau mendengarnya?_

 _Suara yang terlalu pelan. Semoga angin di padang dandelion bisa membawanya padamu. Bagaikan kelopak kuning bunga dandelion yang berterbangan di sisimu ketika kau berlari ke suatu tempat yang tidak bisa ditemukan. Kau mungkin tidak akan pernah meliriknya._

" _Aku menyukaimu."_

 _Lihatlah kemari._

 _Aku iri padamu. Pada adikmu. Pada ayahku. Pada temanmu. Pada Teddy._

 _Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang ada di matamu._

" _Aku selalu menyukaimu."_

 _Lihatlah kemari._

 _Jika satu alasan ini bisa membuatmu melihatku,_

 _aku tidak akan segan untuk mengambilnya. Mencengkeramnya di tanganku._

 _Lihatlah kemari._

 _Cinta anak kecil ini_ _kugenggam_ _dekat di dadaku._

 _Aku selalu ingin mengatakannya..._

 _Seharusnya aku mengatakannya lebih cepat..._

 _Ah... Atropa Malfoy yang disayangi ayahku..._

* * *

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

* * *

 _ **_the end of James' little musing_**_

 **author corner**

hahaha, , pasti banyak yang bertanya apakah corat-coret ini berhubungan dengan fic utama atau tidak,,,, entahlah,, mungkin sebagian termasuk, dan sebagiannya lagi adalah untuk cerita yang lain,,, saya hanya tiba-tiba pengen nulis bagaimana perasaan James terhadap Atropa,,

terus, berhubung (mungkin sebagian) readers sudah tahu apa yang terjadi di **ATROPA MALFOY** , dan mungkin mulai bertanya-tanya apakah perasaan James itu benar-benar tulus

atau hanya karena pengaruh _amortentia_ saja?

Jujur saja, saya nggak tahu. =w=

Perasaan James terhadap Atropa adalah rasa iri. Begitu pula Atropa pada James.

Tapi di sini digambarkan seolah-olah ada cinta.

Ah, bagaimana kalau kita anggap saja semua ini sebagai

 _ **perasaan James Potter**_

 _ **sebagai orang yang terkena pengaruh amortentia,,**_

=w=

Lho? Jadi perasaan James gak tulus dong? **heeeee...entahlah. Saya gak bisa bilang tulus, karena di sini James obsesif banget dan ini mungkin pengaruh amortentia. Tapi, disebutkan lagi kalau James masih galau padahal doi sudah pergi,,, yaah, mungkin aja tulus,,, =w=**

terakhir, kalau akhir Atropa Malfoy gak kayak di plot utama,, apakah nanti mereka bakal jadian? **well, yes. =w= ,, di dalam kehidupan Atropa Malfoy, James Potter bukan hanya sebagai teman yang membagi perasaan yang sama (yakni, rasa iri),,, tapi juga, jika ending-nya berbeda, sebagai love interest. =w=**

After all, saya hanya ingin nulis perasaan yang bisa saja ada pada James Potter dari sudut pandang orang pertama,, ya dah gitu aja,, thanks for reading! =w=

teruntuk beberapa readers yang mempertanyakan perasaan James : **asqueenbee,** dan **Naomi Hime,,** udah lama terpikir pengen buat POV James,, tapi yang jadi malah yang begini,, ahaha~ #plak!# maaf, ya~ =w=

stay awesome~

(=w=)


End file.
